Tiny Crash
by timtam2400
Summary: During a study session with her classmates, Yutaka comes down with a bad stomach bug. I hope I got the characters right in this. All comments welcome.


Yutaka Kobayakawa has always been on the frail side. Her immune system had some trouble protecting her from sickness. Even a simple cold knocked her off her feet. And prolonged physical exercise was difficult for her. Her friend Minami Iwasaki was almost always by her side during these times. One day however, her luck really took a hit. It started like this...

Ding-dong. "I'm coming." Minami called out. Standing up, she left Cherry, whom she had been petting. Opening the door, she was greeted with Yutaka, Hiyori and Patricia. "Hello. Come in." Her classmates kicked their shoes off. The 4 had arranged a study session, and Minami had offered that they have it at her house.

"Um, if you'd like to head up to my room to get ready, I'll bring some drinks." she said.

"Okay. We'll go ahead of you." Yutaka said cheerfully. Minami headed to the kitchen while the others went upstairs. She grabbed a tray, a bottle of juice, and some glasses, and headed to join them. She passed Cherry, who was sleeping. When she reached her bedroom, the others were already set up and waiting for her.

"We only had apple juice, sorry." she said quietly.

"It's okay." Hiyori said. "Juice is juice, regardless of flavour."

"Come on, have a seat and we'll get started." Patricia said. Minami proceeded to pour juice for them all, then pulled out her books and sat down. The group went over problems and subjects with each other. Hiyori offered help to Patty with Japanese. "Thanks Hiyori."

"Well, considering that you're a foreigner and the only Japanese you really know is from anime, it's not really surprising you're having a bit of trouble." Minami was meanwhile helping Yutaka with math.

"So if you use this formula and multiply x by y, you get this answer." she explained.

"Oh, I get it. Wow Minami-chan, you're so smart." Minami blushed and looked away.

"Not really." Yutaka's expression suddenly changed. She put her fingers to her throat.

"Is something wrong, Yutaka?" Minami asked.

"I have this strange feeling in the back of my throat."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't quite know how to describe it. It's like..." She felt herself about to salivate and quickly swallowed.

"It's like there's something there that's..." She gasped.

"What's wrong?" Hiyori and Patty had by now noticed what was going on.

"What's wrong, Kobayakawa-san?" The dark-haired girl asked. Yutaka started panting.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." The two girls started panicking.

"Ah, what do we do?" Keeping her head, Minami picked Yutaka up.

"Do you think you can hold it?"

"I'll try... *pant pant*" As quickly as she could, the taller girl ushered her ailing friend along the hallway. Yutaka willed herself to hold on. Reaching the bathroom, she threw the toilet seat up, dropped to her knees and... up it came.

Rust tinted vomit poured out of her mouth. Minami instinctively started rubbing her back. Yutaka struggled to take a breath of air before hurling again. This repeated 4 times until she just knelt there dry heaving. "*pant* *pant* *pant*"

"Do you think it's all come up?" her friend asked, pulling the handle to flush.

"I... I think so..." She suddenly clutched her abdomen.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, do you think you could leave for a minute? I think I have to..." She pushed herself up and grasped her shorts. Taking the message, Minami quickly made her exit. The door shutting, Yutaka yanked her shorts and underwear off before sitting on the toilet. Unspeakable sounds, and a foul smell, filled the room. The junior went beet red. "Ooohh, this is so embarrassing!" she moaned.

"It's okay, Yutaka. Just let it all out." Minami assured her. Patty and Hiyori, concerned about Yutaka, came to see if she was alright, and immediately covered their faces.

"Oh man, what is that?!" Minami, not wanting to further embarrass Yutaka, didn't answer.

"Whatever it is, it seems bad." Patty said.

The sound of flushing met their ears. "Are you all done now, Yutaka?" Minami called.

"I think so. Don't come in just yet." The suffering junior tried standing, and almost collapsed. Gripping the nearby sink, she grabbed some loo roll and cleaned herself up. Her legs trembling, she managed to pull her clothes back up, then tried to wash her hands. Releasing her grip on the sink, her legs gave way.

Hearing the thud, Minami threw the door open. "Yutaka, are you alright?" Reaching out to help her friend, she was stopped by her voice.

"Don't. I haven't washed my hands yet." Yutaka struggled to stand, but she simply didn't have the strength. Minami grasped her arms and slowly stood her up. Holding her steady, she helped Yutaka with her hand washing, then she guided her out. "I'm sorry, Minami-chan. I'm always causing trouble for you." Yutaka said guiltily, holding her abdomen. Her friend shook her head.

"You're my friend, Yutaka. Friends help each other in times of need. Come on, let's get you to my bed." The 2 slowly made their way back to the bedroom. Hiyori and Patty made way as they passed.

Seeing her friends together sparked Hiyori's artist instincts, but she forcefully quelled them. _This isn't the time. Kobayakawa-san isn't feeling well._ Patty went up to her.

"This seems pretty bad. What do you think it could be?" she whispered.

"I think I recall hearing there was a bad stomach bug going around." Hiyori replied. "If this is it, then she's in for a rough time."

"Yeah."

Reaching the bedroom, Minami gently got Yutaka into bed. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No thank you. I think I might just lose whatever I try to eat or drink." Yutaka said weakly. Her eyes closed. "I'd just like to sleep..." She was out like a light. Minami felt her head.

_She's warm..._ Leaving the room, she bumped in the other 2.

"I guess this means our study session is over." Hiyori said quietly.

"Is she sleeping?" Patty asked. Minami nodded.

"She's pretty warm, so I'm just getting her something for that."

"Alright. We'll grab our things and head home so she can rest."

"Mmm." She headed for the bathroom while the other 2 quietly entered the bedroom. She filled a bowl with water, grabbed a facecloth, and headed back. She entered the room as quietly as she could. Patty and Hiyori grabbed their bags.

"We'll be leaving now. Take good care of her."

"Goodbye." They left, leaving Minami alone with her sick friend. Wringing the cloth in the water, she placed it on Yutaka's head.

_Maybe I should call Izumi-sempai._ Pulling her cellphone out, she left the room again. There was a notable amount of ringing before someone picked up.

"Izumi residence."

"Hello. Izumi-sempai?"

"Yes. Is this Iwasaki-san?"

"Yes."

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Minami explained the situation.

"Ouch. Talk about bad luck."

"Yes, it is unfortunate."

"Should I have someone come get her?"

"No. She's sleeping right now, and I don't think she's in any condition to be travelling at the moment."

"Oh, okay."

"If she feels better later, I will try to get her home, but if not, she may have to stay here for the night."

"I got it. I'll let my dad know. Thanks for calling."

"Of course."

"Take care of her, okay?"

"Yes."

Hanging up, Minami heard a weak "Minami-chan?" Heading back into her room, she found Yutaka propped up on her elbows.

"Ah. Don't push yourself." She eased Yutaka back down.

"Eh-heh, I guess it would be bad if I threw up on your bed, wouldn't it?"

"Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask if I could have some water."

"Of course." Making sure her friend stayed lying down, the taller girl grabbed a glass from the kitchen and filled it. Yutaka gratefully accepted the drink.

"Thank you."

"Drink it slowly." Minami said. Cradling the smaller girl's head with one hand, she gently poured some liquid into her mouth. Yutaka swallowed.

"Thank you. That's enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't want to have too much and risk losing it."

"I'll leave it nearby for you then." Minami set the glass on her dresser. Removing the cloth from her head, she wet it again and re-set it.

"I was right to befriend you, Minami-chan. You really are so nice." Minami blushed.

"Not at all."

They made some small talk until Yutaka felt herself start salivating again. Swallowing, she pushed herself up. "Yutaka..."

"*pant pant* I think I'm gonna..." She clamped her hand over her mouth. Minami hurriedly looked around. Seeing her rubbish bin, she quickly grabbed it and held it by Yutaka. Unable to hold it, Yutaka threw up into the bin, Minami rubbing her back again. It didn't last long this time as there was little in her stomach. When she finished, she collapsed back down. Minami was saddened, seeing her friend like this. "I can't even keep down water..."

"It's okay. You can't help any of this." As the day wore on, Yutaka made several attempts to drink, but couldn't keep it down. Minami stayed by her side, offering whatever help or comfort she could. When her friend fell asleep again, she left to see her mom.

"How is she?"

"She can't keep fluids down."

"Poor thing. Is there any way I can help?"

Minami thought for a second. "Could you possibly get me some medicine?"

"Of course." Getting her things, her mom left the house. Returning to her friend's side, she sat by her. After some time, her mom returned with some stomach medicine. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Reaching for the phone, Minami phoned Konata again to let her know that Yutaka would have to stay overnight. She then went back to Yutaka. That night, Minami set up a futon by her bed.

"I'm sorry, Minami-chan. You have to sleep on the floor." Yutaka said, slightly guilty.

"It's not a problem at all." Standing up, she said, "Time for some more medicine." Like a trained nurse, she administered the medicine, then gave her some water to wash it down.

"Remember Yutaka, if you need me for anything during the night, wake me up."

"I couldn't do that. I'd feel terrible waking you up." Minami smiled.

"It's okay. I won't be bothered by it." Settling down, the two were soon asleep. Luckily for them both, Yutaka had no more episodes. The next morning, Minami woke up first. Seeing her friend sleeping peacefully, she got up and gently felt her head. _Her temperature's gone down._ Quietly getting dressed, she exited the room. _She needs to eat something. I'll make her some miso soup._ Heading downstairs to the kitchen, she met her mom.

"Good morning."

"Good morning mother." Switching the kettle on, Minami pulled a small bowl out of the cupboard, then got a packet of miso paste out the pantry.

"Is that going to be enough for you?" her mom asked.

"Oh, it's not for me."

"Ah. Yu-chan. Of course. Did she manage to sleep through the night?"

"Yes. I think she's finished throwing up now." The kettle clicked off. Ripping the packet open, she squeezed the paste into the bowl and poured water over it. Stirring the liquid to dissolve the paste, she put the bowl on a small tray and carried it upstairs. Heading into her room, she saw Yutaka still asleep. Despite feeling bad, she shook her friend. "Yutaka?"

"Uuuhhh..." The smaller girl opened her eyes. "Good morning Minami-chan." she said sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you up, but I have some miso soup for you." Yutaka pushed herself up.

"That's for me?"

"Yes. You need to try eating something." Minami set the tray down on her dresser and fluffed her pillow up for Yutaka to lean against. She then picked the bowl up and placed it in Yutaka's hands. "Not too quickly, okay?"

"Okay." Taking a swig of soup, Yutaka smiled. "I really need to repay you for all of this some day, Minami-chan. You're always looking after me. It makes me feel bad sometimes."

"As long as you're able to get well, I'll always be willing to look after you." Yutaka looked at her reflection in the soup.

"If only I was stronger. I always trouble people when I get sick." Minami took the bowl and placed it back on the tray. She then sat on the edge of her bed and hugged Yutaka.

"I don't think anyone thinks you trouble them. I certainly don't. You can't help being the way you are." she assured her. Yutaka's shoulders began shaking. "Yutaka?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just... so happy that you're so nice to me." Minami held her friend while she cried. Later on, Yutaka had recovered enough to attempt a trip home. Getting her books, they bid farewell to Minami's mom and left. Walking together, they exchanged conversation until they reached the Izumi's house. "Would you like to come in, Minami-chan?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose." "Not at all. You're more than welcome. And..." Yutaka blushed slightly. "I still need some help with my homework." She rang the doorbell. Footsteps approached and the door opened.

"Ah, Yu-chan. Iwasaki-san." Konata said.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Have you recovered?"

"Yes, I'm practically fine now."

"Come on in then." The 3 headed inside. Yutaka and Minaki headed to Yutaka's room while Konata returned to hers. Getting their books, they picked up from where they left off the day before. In a couple of hours, they'd finished. Minami then said that she should head home. Yutaka insisted that she stay a bit, but the taller girl politely refused.

Standing at the door, she got her shoes on and shouldered her bag. "I'll be going now."

"Please come and hang out sometime."

"Of course." Yutaka then bowed.

"Thank you so much for looking after me. I'm so grateful."

"It was my pleasure. Well, goodbye."

"Goodbye Minami-chan." Her friend then left.

THE END


End file.
